


Cruel and beautiful world

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Voglio parlarti, Yuri. È da mesi che non mi rivolgi la parola, e io... mi manchi”“E perché pensi che non ti parli, Yuya? Vai a casa da Hikaru. Parla con lui se  hai così tanta voglia di farlo. Ma non venire a chiedere a me di parlare, perché mi sembra che ci siamo già detti tutto”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Cruel and beautiful world

**~** **Cruel and beautiful world** **~**

Yuri stava sistemando le proprie cose, pronto a tornare a casa.

Non era stata una buona giornata, affatto.

Avevano registrato le canzoni per il nuovo album, e per tutto il giorno lui aveva continuato a guardare nervosamente l’ora, sperando di poter tornare a casa il prima possibile.

Non che lì avesse qualcosa in particolare da fare; semplicemente, non gli piaceva più stare insieme agli altri, non gli piaceva avere i loro occhi quasi pietosi addosso, non gli piaceva che provassero pena per lui.

Bastava già quella che provava per se stesso.

Aveva preso la borsa e se ne stava per andare, quando si sentì trattenere per un polso.

“Aspetta” mormorò Yuya, cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri.

Chinen fissò la mano che lo teneva stretto, poi alzò gli occhi sul più grande.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ti devo parlare, Yu” spiegò allora il più grande.

Avrebbe voluto andarsene a casa, chiudersi dentro e non vedere nessuno fino a che non fosse stato costretto a farlo.

Avrebbe voluto guardare quegli occhi e non provare niente, ma non ne era in grado.

Annuì brevemente e rimase di fianco alla porta, mentre lo vedeva tirare fuori il cellulare per mandare una mail.

Si chiese se la stesse mandando ad Hikaru, si chiese se gli stesse scrivendo che avrebbe fatto tardi. Si chiese se avrebbe chiuso la mail con un ‘ti amo’, lo stesso che fino a pochi mesi prima usava con lui, ma alla fine si disse che non voleva saperlo.

Faceva ancora troppo male pensare a quelle mail, così come faceva male rileggerle nei suoi momenti peggiori.

Yaotome era andato via prima quando aveva finito di registrare, e Yuri si chiese se Yuya gli avrebbe comunque domandato di aspettare se così non fosse stato.

Attesero che tutti gli altri fossero usciti dalla stanza, li salutarono con un sorriso e ignorarono gli sguardi dubbiosi di alcuni di loro nel vederli rimanere insieme.

Non appena anche Keito e Yuto, gli ultimi rimasti, se ne furono andati, il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Takaki.

“Allora? Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Per quanto non volesse concedergli questa soddisfazione, era nervoso.

“Yu...” mormorò il più grande, avvicinandosi e mettendogli le mani sulle braccia, facendo come per stringerlo a sé.

Quando l’altro si scostò dalla sua presa, non parve sorprendersi più di tanto.

“Che cosa vuoi?” ripeté, scandendo le parole, deciso a non cedere.

“Voglio parlarti, Yuri. È da mesi che non mi rivolgi la parola, e io...” si morse un labbro, sospirando. “Mi manchi” mormorò alla fine, chinando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

Chinen alzò un sopracciglio, facendo un verso sarcastico.

“E perché pensi che non ti parli, Yuya?” domandò, scuotendo la testa. “Vai a casa da Hikaru. Parla con lui se hai così tanta voglia di farlo. Ma non venire a chiedere a me di parlare, perché mi sembra che ci siamo già detti tutto” concluse.

Aveva dovuto compiere uno sforzo immane per evitare che la voce gli tremasse.

Che cosa voleva da lui, Yuya, adesso?

Voleva che gli dicesse che stava bene, che potevano essere amici come prima?

Voleva che ignorasse il fatto che l’avesse lasciato apparentemente senza una ragione, e poi si fosse gettato dopo poche settimane fra le braccia di Hikaru?

Yuri non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero di loro due insieme, non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di non avere più Yuya, e di non riuscire neanche ad odiarlo per quello che gli aveva fatto.

Era patetico, e lo sapeva.

Ed era per questo suo sentirsi patetico che non voleva vedere gli altri, che voleva rintanarsi in casa propria, anche a piangersi addosso se era necessario, ma da solo.

“Yuri... questa situazione non piace nemmeno a me. Lo so che abbiamo parlato, ma... non voglio che tu mi ignori. Non voglio sembrare un estraneo per te, perché non lo sono, dannazione!” gli disse allora, con tono quasi nervoso, ravviandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio, gesto che compiva sempre quando non era a proprio agio.

Chinen lo guardò, quasi sconsolato.

Perché non riusciva ad andarsene?

Perché non riusciva ad essere indifferente di fronte a lui?

Ci aveva provato, aveva provato a dire a se stesso che non valeva la pena di pensarlo, di pensare a quello che gli aveva fatto, a quanto gli mancasse averlo accanto a sé giorno dopo giorno.

E ancora, passati mesi, Yuya gli stava di fronte e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era buttarsi fra le sue braccia e farsi stringere.

Tutto qui.

“Yuya... sono stanco” disse solo, in un mormorio appena udibile.

Il più grande gli tornò vicino, e quando lo avvolse fra le braccia Chinen non si scostò.

Si fece anzi più vicino, affondandogli la testa nel petto, respirando il suo odore e non potendo fare a meno di notare quanto ancora lo sentisse suo, quanto gli mancasse.

Poi lo guardò, solo per una frazione di secondo, prima di mettersi leggermente in punta di piedi e baciarlo.

Non avrebbe mentito dicendo di non sapere perché l’aveva fatto.

L’aveva fatto perché era attratto da lui, perché lo amava, e perché era quello che si sentiva di fare in quel momento.

Yuya si lasciò baciare, cosa che lo stupì, ma quando si separarono la sua espressione era di rimprovero.

“Yuri...” mormorò, sospirando, ma l’altro non lo lasciò parlare.

“Un’ultima volta, Yu” disse, quasi facendosi prendere dal panico. “Un’ultima volta soltanto, ti prego” aggiunse, in un mormorio roco.

Takaki rimase fermo davanti a lui per quelli che gli parvero essere secoli.

Avrebbe voluto sapere che cosa stesse pensando, se avrebbe accettato o meno e, qualora l’avesse fatto, se sarebbe stato per voglia o unicamente per compassione.

Ma a Yuri non importava niente. Gli importava solo del desiderio che provava in quel momento, e con le cicatrici che gli sarebbero rimaste avrebbe fatto i conti poi.

Alla fine Yuya annuì, lentamente, facendo qualche passo indietro per chiudere la porta a chiave, prima di tornare da lui.

Gli passò una mano sul braccio, sfiorandolo appena, prima di farsi più vicino e prenderlo per i fianchi, baciandolo un’altra volta.

Yuri chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alla sensazione di avere ancora una volta quelle labbra sulle sue, di sentire quelle mani, e quel corpo, e quel respiro.

Dio, quanto gli era mancato.

Afferrò l’orlo della sua maglietta, separandosi da lui il tempo necessario per togliergliela e perché lui facesse altrettanto con la sua, poi tornò a baciarlo, mentre con le mani vagava sul suo petto, sui suoi fianchi, sulla schiena, riscoprendo lentamente tutti quei dettagli della sua pelle ai quali non era più abituato.

Si lasciò spingere contro il tavolo al centro della stanza, poi Yuya lo sollevò e ce lo fece sedere sopra, senza mai perdere il contatto con la sua bocca.

Passò poi a baciarlo sul collo, lungo la linea della clavicola, mordendolo e poi leccando sulle zone di pelle arrossate, quasi dolcemente, mentre Yuri gli passava le mani e le unghie sulla schiena, spesso anche facendogli male.

Ancora pochi minuti e il più piccolo si decise a sottrarsi a quel contatto, prendendo l’iniziativa.

Lo scostò da sé, scendendo dal tavolo e inginocchiandosi lentamente di fronte a lui; senza mai perdere il contatto con il suo sguardo, gli slacciò la cintura e lo aiutò poi a liberarsi dei pantaloni.

Passò poi le dita sulla sua erezione, sfiorandola e basta, e concedendosi un sorriso quando lo vide trasalire.

Fece presa sulla base poi, avvolgendola del tutto e cominciando a muovere la mano con un ritmo cadenzato, sfiorando la punta con il pollice, attento a non concedergli troppo fin da subito.

Aveva quella possibilità e voleva godersela attimo per attimo, sperando che durasse il più possibile.

Si sporse lievemente in avanti, passando la lingua sulla sua lunghezza, continuando a guardarlo nonostante l’altro tenesse gli occhi chiusi.

Poi lo prese del tutto in bocca, attento a ripetere ognuno di quei gesti che sapeva fargli perdere il controllo, quelli ripetuti decine di volte, quelli perfezionati durante tutto il tempo passato insieme.

Voleva ricordarli a se stesso e voleva ricordarli a lui.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e urlargli contro in quel momento, e chiedergli se con Hikaru fosse lo stesso, se anche lui riuscisse a farlo sentire così, se non provasse mai nostalgia del suo tocco, della sua bocca, del suo corpo.

E l’avrebbe anche fatto, se non avesse temuto la risposta.

Continuò quanto stava facendo allora, passando la lingua sul suo sesso, tenendolo stretto fra le labbra, artigliandogli i fianchi per evitare che si spingesse troppo dentro la sua bocca, beandosi dei suoi gemiti sommessi.

Avrebbe anche continuato, se ad un certo punto Yuya non parve averne avuto abbastanza.

Si sfilò allora da lui, tirandolo su e riportandolo di forza sul tavolo, facendovelo stendere sopra e togliendogli velocemente i pantaloni, mentre riprendeva a torturargli la pelle del petto con la bocca.

Yuri poi sentì quelle stesse labbra scendere più in basso, insieme alle sue mani, passando sopra la sua erezione, senza tuttavia soffermarvisi troppo.

Il più grande fece presa sulle sua gambe, facendogliele schiudere quel tanto che bastava, scendendo poi con la bocca ancora più in basso.

Quando Chinen sentì la lingua di Yuya sfiorargli l’apertura, fece quasi un salto.

Trasalì, mentre i suoi fianchi avevano uno spasmo e cominciavano a spingersi sempre di più contro quella bocca.

Il più grande lo penetrò con la lingua, non impiegando troppo prima di aggiungervi lentamente un dito, attento a non fargli provare più fastidio di quanto non fosse necessario.

E a Yuri sembrava così strano. Era diverso dal Yuya che lo prendeva in modo quasi brutale, quello al quale si era abituato, quello che aveva imparato a farsi piacere più di quanto fosse lecito.

Non era abituato invece a quelle premure, a quella cura nel prepararlo, a quella preoccupazione per lui.

Non gli piaceva, perché non era dolcezza. Era semplicemente diverso da quello che conosceva, mentre quello che voleva era avere indietro il suo Yuya, esattamente come lo ricordava.

Ma cercò di non pensarci, non volendosi rovinare quel momento.

Continuò invece a protendere i fianchi verso Yuya, verso la sua bocca e le sue dita, verso l’altra mano che si era andata ad avvolgere intorno al suo sesso, quasi confuso dal piacere che stava provando, quasi non sapesse come muoversi per averne sempre di più.

Quando Yuya parve ritenere di averlo preparato a sufficienza, si mise nuovamente in piedi, prendendolo per i fianchi e attirandolo contro il proprio bacino, portandolo contemporaneamente a rimettersi a sedere diritto.

Cominciò a spingersi piano dentro di lui, penetrandolo solo con la punta e scrutandogli il viso in cerca di espressioni di dolore.

Fu allora che Yuri decise di averne avuto abbastanza della sua preoccupazione.

Portò le braccia intorno al collo del più grande, tirandosi poi più in avanti e lasciando così che lo penetrasse del tutto.

Emise un grido strozzato e poggiò la fronte contro la spalla di Takaki, mordendosi un labbro.

Evidentemente, non c’era più abituato.

“Yuri...” gli disse solo il più grande, con tono di rimprovero.

“Che cosa c’è?” rispose lui, provocatorio. “Muoviti, Yu” aggiunse poi, lasciando trasparire l’urgenza nel proprio tono di voce, perché nonostante il dolore aveva voglia di sentirlo spingere dentro di sé, voglia di riappropriarsi di quella sensazione.

E l’altro non discusse ancora, e l’accontentò.

Si tirò quasi del tutto fuori da lui per poi penetrarlo ancora, con un movimento secco, e così ancora e ancora, chinandosi per posare la fronte contro la sua, stringendogli le cosce nelle mani, facendogli anche un po’ male, ma dandogli esattamente quello che Yuri voleva.

Gemette sotto le sue spinte e al suo tocco, e alla sua bocca che nel frattempo era tornata lungo la sua gola, che lo leccava e lo mordeva, probabilmente lasciandogli il segno, e lui fu felice al pensiero che avrebbe avuto qualcosa a ricordargli di quel preciso istante.

Si sentiva vicino all’orgasmo, e l’altro parve essersene accorto; portò una mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola allo stesso ritmo delle spinte dentro di lui, fino a quando Yuri non reclinò la testa, emettendo un gemito strozzato e venendo fra i loro corpi.

Yuya rallentò per qualche secondo, dandogli il tempo di riprendersi. Quando il più piccolo riaprì gli occhi, tenendoli fissi nei suoi, riprese a muoversi più velocemente di prima.

Chinen allora lo abbracciò per la vita, stringendosi contro quel corpo sudato, contro quella pelle bollente, chiudendo ancora gli occhi e cercando di concentrarsi unicamente sulla sensazione di averlo dentro di sé, di sentire ancora una volta le sue spinte concitate, di sentire il suo respiro affannato nell’orecchio, riconoscendo i segnali che gli indicavano che stava per raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.

E gli venne quasi da piangere al pensiero che stava quasi per finire, e si attaccò a quegli istanti con tutta la forza che aveva, stringendo Yuya tanto da soffocarlo quando lo sentì venire dentro di lui.

I momenti che seguirono, furono quasi surreali.

Yuri continuava a tenerlo stretto, e Yuya non si muoveva.

Sentiva la sua schiena alzarsi e abbassarsi, a ritmo con il suo respiro, e anche quella sensazione gli piacque.

Quando poi Takaki si allontanò, trattenne a stento un grido.

Sospirò, mentre il più grande si sfilava da dentro di lui, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri” mormorò, sospirando e raccogliendo i propri vestiti da terra, mentre l’altro scuoteva le spalle.

“Te l’ho chiesto io” commentò solo, scendendo dal tavolo e rivestendosi a sua volta.

Quando entrambi si furono sistemati, ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato, prima che Yuya si decidesse a parlare.

“Sarà... sarà meglio che torni a casa” mormorò, prima di dirigersi verso la porta, senza più guardarlo negli occhi.

“Vieni con me, Yu” disse allora Yuri, d’istinto.

Il più grande si bloccò, impiegando qualche secondo prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.

E quando lo fece, la sua espressione non piacque affatto a Chinen.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

L’altro si morse un labbro, tentennando.

“Vieni con me, Yuya” ripeté. “Torna a casa con me, torna... torna con me.”

Faticava a trattenere le lacrime a quel punto.

Ora forse meritava un po’ di pietà, perché ne provava tanta per se stesso, e per il suo orgoglio così malamente calpestato soltanto perché era innamorato di Yuya, e perché avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverlo.

“Hai detto anche tu che era l’ultima volta, Yuri” commentò il più grande, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro. “Io ho Hikaru adesso. E non... le cose non andavano bene fra noi, lo sai.”

No, non lo sapeva.

Sapeva solo che l’aveva lasciato da solo, senza una buona ragione, sapeva che non aveva trovato il coraggio di dirgli che per lui non provava più niente, e che ora si nascondeva dietro degli inutili screzi per giustificare le proprie azioni.

E ancora, Yuri non riusciva ad odiarlo.

“È la fine, Yuya?” chiese, sentendo una lacrima scivolargli lungo la guancia, non curandosi nemmeno di asciugarla.

Il più grande fece il gesto di asciugarla al posto suo, ma poi parve ripensarci e ritrasse la mano.

Chinò lo sguardo, annuendo.

“Sì, Yuri. Io devo... devo andare. Hikaru si starà preoccupando” mormorò, uscendo velocemente dalla stanza, lasciando Chinen ancora da solo, lasciandolo al suo vuoto e alla pietà che provava per se stesso.

E per la seconda volta Yuri lo guardò andarsene, ed era la cosa peggiore che avesse mai visto.

Ma, almeno, era l’ultima.


End file.
